


New girl in the office

by Smurf004, SpekkyNinja



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha!Burnie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aplha!Gavin, Beta!Jeremy, Beta!Kdin, Beta!Trevor, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Lindsay, Original Character(s), achievement hunter - Freeform, alpha!Geoff, alpha!Ryan, alpha!michael, beta!Jack, omega!Ray, werewolfAU!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf004/pseuds/Smurf004, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpekkyNinja/pseuds/SpekkyNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is looking pretty lonely in a pack full of couples and working in a company full of mates Geoff Jack and Burnie decide they need to find the alpha a mate and get a new accountant for the big spenders in the achievement hunter office but what happens when the new girl comes in ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Burnie sat having a meeting with the head alpha of the achievement hunter wolf pack; even though the whole rooster teeth was a pack with in there they had their little niche packs and the lead alpha for the achievement hunters was Geoff Ramsey. Burnie was worried for the pack of 11 with only two omegas 6 Alphas and 3 Betas Burnie was afraid that the imbalance between omegas and Betas. The group had formed their coupling but it left one alpha with no mate and it was extremely rare for alphas to mate someone not accepted into the pack by head alpha. And by what comments been mentioned in the videos that certain alpha was loosing energy in the videos and Burnie knew it was the constant scenting and love from the other pairs. He didn't blame them it was natural and they couldn't help it but they needed to do something quick to help the alpha.

"Geoff I need to talk to you about your packs imbalance at the moment and a toll its taking on him." Burnie kept using names knowing others would hear him so close to the full moon.

"Fans are noticing it and it's not anyone's fault but he's getting lonely and it's not helping with all the love in the air and you know if it continues it might turn out being another situation with you know who going into rut and you having to drag them out and literally hide him in your basement so they wouldn't mate with Jack.  
So the most effective solution I think is to hire a female intern hasn't presented yet. And yes a female it's less chance they'll be an alpha that way and easiest way for it to not look so weird is a college kid I found looking for work as an accountant she majored in stats and minored in creative arts computer design and music. If you interview she's not part of a pack instead of her family pack but she's coming of age to move into a new pack."

Geoff looked at his close Alpha friend and nodded he noticed it too. "Call her in I'll interview her at Jersey Mikes with Jack and actually might take him just to make sure she and him do actually like each other in some way."

Burnie nodded sighing he hoped this would work. "I'll send you her profile just say you'll need another Alohas opinion to see if she will mix well." Those who were listening could tell that they were talking about the one member that wasn't there due to his lunch break.

Geoff nodded and broke the meeting with his friend and walked back into the Achievement hunter office seeing all of the members of pack there except one Aplha. "Okay so I guess you all heard so no one tell Ryan and since she hasn't presented yet Jack I'm going to have you and I keep a close eye on her." Jack nodded and walked up to his mate, his Alpha. The caring beta who was well adapted to being the 'mother of the pack' sat with his mate scenting waiting for the email from Burnie.

When Ryan walked back in from his lunch break he saw all the mates together from Matt and Jeremy holding hands to Gavin and Ray having a full make out session on the couch he frowned knowing it was just that Ray was going into heat soon everyone could smell it. He walked himself over to his little corner near Jack and Geoff scenting together he sighed starting to edit to take his mind off it.

After an hour Geoff tapped the alpha on the shoulder and Ryan took off his head phones. "Ryan Burnie got an application from a college student about an accounting job; they're very skilled with editing software as well and apparantly we need an accountant the most since we spend the most mis used money." He sighed using air quotes around. Mis used. "Any way since they will be working in this section they will need to be able to get along and eventually join this pack I'm interviewing them at Jersey mikes with Jack tomorrow and I think I may need you to come along and just to have another alphas opinion; you are my second in command and take charge if Jack and I are away." Ryan leant back in his chair the small speckle of hope in his eyes. "What's their name and status?"   
"Well Charlie and hasn't presented yet." With those words Ryan lost a little bit of hope knowing his luck the new Charlie person would present as an alpha. 

It came around to Friday Geoff took his mate and his second in command to Jersey mikes at 12 for the interview. Hoping the intern Charlie would be there already. And to Geoff's luck she wasn't there. "They're not here yet Ryan why don't you go choose a booth make sure it's a private one."

As Ryan went looking for a private booth he walked past a lot of mates scenting. He sighed any beta or omega close to his age to be available was rare he was close to giving up nearly all omegas when they presented on average by the time they were 24 had been claimed but hearing this Charlie hadn't presented yet gave Ryan the smallest amount of hope he just was worried what if they present as an alpha...

Jack waited out the front casually scenting now and again with his mate. "So what she look like."   
Geoff casually handed Jack her file and Jack smiled. "Perfect."

Ryan sat fiddling with his phone not noticing until Geoff and Jack were right infront of him telling him move over. Ryan did so looking up at Charlie.... Charlie was a girl... And she smelt so good too.... Like lemon myrtle and honey she shifted and he did also. He wanted this interview to go well. "Hi you must be Charlie? I'm Ryan."

The girl smiled softly and shook his hand and she could easily smell his earthy firewood smell and she sat down across from the three directly across from Geoff she was nervous. 

Geoff smiled a little that was a tick in the right direction and he knew she was qualified for the job now just to make sure she actually get along with the pack he would have to intensely interview her at first but then if it went well which he had no doubt it would he would hire the young girl. "So on your questionnaire I sent you, you said you know someone from my pack?"

Charlie nodded shyly rubbing the back of her neck. "Lindsey she is my cousin though we lost contact when I was 11 after my mom died.." 

Geoff nodded knowing this from her basic file Burnie received from the university. "So are there any other omegas or betas in your family that you have learnt from?"

Charlie looked at him. "My fathers other omegas but they weren't interested in caring for a 'pup' which wasn't theirs but my father made sure they gave me my essential needs but...."

Geoff nodded not telling her to go further. "So I see that's why you haven't presented yet as a class now if you do going as far as getting the internship during that time you'll be on trial for joining our pack and any where during the internship I'll tell you that either you will have a permanent job and be a member of my pack or not have a job and not be a member of the pack. Now this will happen fairly quickly but you will always finish up your internship. Now being so close in this pack you may actually present during your internship and that is something both Jack and I will help you through okay." Charlie nodded and the interview continued.

During the interview she noticed the Alpha on the end Ryan staring at her and she tried to look away but his scent drawing her back in. By the end of the interview she stood up shyly shaking Geoff's hand and when she went to shake Jacks the large man pulled her into a close comforting hug and the two scented. It wasn't an overly long scent but once done she smiled softly. "Jack and I will drive back we have to go get some things from Costco on the way back so you can follow Ryan back to the company okay." Charlie rubbed the back of her neck. "I walked here that's all." Geoff smirked a little under his moustache.  
"Okay Ryan give her a lift back I'm sure Lindsey would be happy to see her cousin again."   
Ryan nodded to Geoff. "Sure." He took the young female out to his car and opened the door for her. Charlie thanked the Alpha and sat in the car and took a deep breath taking the earthy fire wood scent in. "I like your plushie." She mumbled shyly gesturing to the mine craft cow plush on the dashboard. Ryan nodded he himself was quiet but unknowingly putting off quiet a strong dominant aura.

When at a stoplight with out even noticing Charlie whimpered and stuck her neck out. Ryan looked to the girl and tried to relax his dominant scent. "No it's okay sorry I'm just stressed." Charlie nodded and looked down staying silent for the rest of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is reunited with some family and Trevor confesses to some wrong doings

Chapter 2

When Ryan brought the shy girl into the building he could hear quick footsteps bounding towards the two. The footsteps belonged to the energetic omega Lindsey and not even a minute went by when the redhead brought the girl into a deep hug scenting her. "Charlotte you're okay we feared the worse when your dad broke off contact..."

Charlie scented with her cousin shaking as she gripped her closer. "He s-said that everyone reminded him of her.... So we left and stayed in Louisiana..." She looked down cuddling up to her cousin. Ryan didn't want to yet did want to break up the scenting between the two. "Sorry but I have to take Charlie on a tour mainly to our office. You can talk to her later if you want." Lindsey whined but listened to the Alpha. "Okay I have to go record lines for RWBY anyway but you are coming back to mine after I finish." Charlotte nodded and hugged her cousin then followed the tall alpha into the room. When she entered a strong mixture of very powerful dominating scents flooded her nose she was feeling intimidated and stuck her neck out as she felt five alphas stare at her she was nervous and didn't want to make anyone angry.

"This is Charlotte or Charlie she is the new intern." Ryan said. He took her hand a led her around the room. "This is Michael Lindsey's mate."  
Charlie shyly shook his hand. "Hello I'm Charlie..." She muttered. Without noticing Ryan was smirking he could tell by her actions when she went around she would be an omega. That's until she met with the betas and Ray. Her attitude changed from when she was talking to the betas and omegas her body language and attitude changed to that of a beta he was confused. It felt bad to say but not at the same time but his alpha side said he wanted to be around her all the time make sure she presents as an omega.

It wasn't long after meeting everyone she was sitting with Lil J just talking about the software they used for editing when Geoff and Jack walked in. They looked to the younger female smiling seeing her get on with people they were silent like two parents proud of their children for welcoming a new comer. Charlie looked up at Geoff and Jack smiling. Geoff looked up to see one of their newer workers enter the room it was Trevor he looked a little flustered. Geoff nodded to Jack to go check on the Beta. Geoff walked to the couch. “I'll take you to where you will be sitting. It's in this back room. We call it the support room. So here is your desk.” He ruffled her hair gently as he walked up and waited for someone from accounting to come over and show the girl the program they used for expense reports and other things. Once the Beta arrived Geoff walked over to the back room to check on Jack and Trevor. 

Trevor was in the room his knees were shaking. He was the latest to be accepted to the pack. Jack had an arm around him trying to calm him down. “Trevor you are freaked out about something. Did someone hurt you?” When Trevor shook his head Jack relaxed a little his largest fear hadn't come true. He looked up as Geoff entered the room and Jack noticed Trevors leg shaking increased twofold. Jack looked at Geoff and shook his head and Geoff took the hint leaving the room and sent in the Beta’s two best friends. 

Yeah Jeremy and Matt saw how much their friend was freaking out and looked at Jack. “Trevor you have to calm down what’s wrong. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wr….”  
“Please don't let Geoff kick me out the pack I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it.”  
Jack was taken back by what Trevor had said and looked to Jeremy and Matt nodding. The two went to console their friend and Jack sat back a bit. “Trevor we won't kick you out the pack unless something extremely serious had happened and that's only happened once before in the whole history of this company. And if something has happened we always will find a way around it. So take a deep breath, relax and tell me what has happened.”   
“I know we aren't supposed to find a mate unless they are in the pack but I knew her in college we had a class or two together….. I saw her a few weeks ago working in the coffee shop I go to and we started talking and I asked to court her and she said yes….” He started panicking again. 

Jack tried not to laugh at the situation. “Trevor calm down… I think the only thing you are going to be in trouble for is freaking Geoff and myself out more than necessary. Now I'm going to send in Geoff and we can tell you a story.” Trevor nodded, Jeremy and Matt left the room and sent in Geoff. Geoff came in and immediately went up to Trevor checking him for any bruises and Jack gently took the tattooed arm and sat him down. “So Trevor did you know hoow I got hired into this company?” Trevor shook his head. “Well when rooster teeth was just starting up the original pack was Geoff, Joel, Burnie, Matt and Gus. The only reason I was hired was because someone was impatient and couldn't wait for me to be accepted in the pack so to make sure I was accepted Geoff here mated me then introduced me to his pack.”  
Geoff sighed in relief in where this was going. “So you see Trevor yes it is usually customary for someone to be welcomed officially to the pack before courting and mating but it's not the end of the world. So bring the lucky one into the office when you can and Jack and I will talk to you both then.” Trevor nodded and thanked the two and stuck his neck out for Geoff to gently press on his pack mark, Geoff pressed on the mark and let the young guy go trying not to laugh as he held his mate. “So should we go film some GTA?” Geoff shrugged and looked at Trevor just before he closed the door. “Why don't you and Matt take mine and Jacks spot this GTA let's play. Jack raised a brow then nodded. “Go on just sign in on our Machines.”


	3. Little bitty Jamaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us meet little Trevor's "Courting girlfriend."

~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~  
When Charlie got off work she wondered about her half sister. She walked over to Lindsay and smiled at her cousin, since the two of them got off at the same time. “Michael won't be off until this game of Uno finishes. So that could be anywhere from an hour to three hours so why don't we go somewhere and grab some food and coffee?” Charlie nodded and smiled.   
“I know this coffee shop about three blocks away.” She mumbled. Lindsay didn't quite understand why the girl was so shy but then she smelt it the dominating smell of the head alphas and some of the more dominating omega smells of those who were mated to them. As their scents left the general area, Lindsay noticed the girl visibly relax.   
“Ok yeah let's go.” Lindsay said walking the girl out the office texting Michael the name of the coffee shop. The two girls walked to the hidden little coffee shop. “So how do you know about this place?” Lindsay asked as they sat in a booth in the corner.  
“Remember Jamaya?” Charlie asked as she ordered her coffee.  
“Was that your really quiet tiny sister?” Lindsay asked ordering a coffee and muffin.  
“Yeah… Well when she turned 18 she left straight away and came out here with me. She started college studying business. She worked here whilst living off her scholarship money she saved the money so she could eventually buy a business of her own…. and then about 2 months ago this coffee shop was going bankrupt and she bought it revamped it and voila here we are.” Charlie smiled and thanked the waitress for her coffee.   
Lindsay nodded and saw Trevor walk into the coffee shop. She waved at the Beta motioning him over. He smiled and nodded, “Hey Linds what's up? And Charlie right?” He asked motioning to the unpresented female. Charlie nodded and smiled. “Wait, I thought you two didn't get a chance to meet today?” Lindsay said weirded out.  
Trevor cocked his head. “Oh, she's the new hire ahhh. Well we met before actually.” He said with a nervous chuckle.  
“Mmhm Trevor met Jamaya in college and when he started coming in for coffee I knew something was up. As it turns out, he was planning on courting little Jamaya… and from the text I got she said yes this morning.”  
Trevor nodded rubbing the back of his neck. He waved goodbye to the two and went behind the counter to the kitchen where a brown haired Beta was baking muffins. She looked very similar to the red headed unpresented female. Their facial structure was very close it was really only the height, their hair colour, eye colour and some of their build was different. It may sound like a lot but when comparing the two side by side their similarities were astounding. The short girl smiled as the other Beta entered her kitchen her large green eyes had a twinkle in them, her skin was smooth and flawless minus the large scar across the bridge of her nose and across her face.   
“Hi. I would let you lick the spoon but I think that would violate some health code somewhere; so you'll have to wait until I bake for you somewhere else.” She smiled again and placed that large batch of blueberry muffins in the oven.  
“I understand,” he chuckled and sat on a spare stool near the sink and started helping with the dishes. “So your sister her new job is in my office.” He said and placed the other muffin tray in the drying rack. “And I let the pack Alpha know about our courtship…. He really wants to meet you and welcome you.” He said smiling.  
Jamaya looked her boyfriend a little panic set in her face. The only pack dynamic she knew was that of her blood pack… and that wasn't a good example or pack environment to be brought up in; but if her sister had felt welcomed she could feel welcome also. “I can't wait.” She said the nerves coming out a little in her voice.  
Trevor knew… he knew the scar across her face was given to her by her mother…. and not even treated by anybody in her blood pack. He knew she was scared of pack dynamics but he had to show her that the Achievement Hunter pack was nothing like her blood pack… nothing like it at all.

Meanwhile Michael had come into the coffee shop and sat next his mate. He looked across the table to the unpresented female. “So you’re Lindsay's cousin?” He asked trying to get a read on the her, as both Geoff and Ryan had asked him.   
“Y-yeah.” Charlie whispered shyly… Alphas always made her nervous. Michael took a mental note of that and tried to relax his cousin-in-law.   
“Sorry I didn’t mean to make you nervous.... You couldn’t have met any decent Alphas before you came to here.” He said trying to make her more comfortable around Alphas.  
“Yeah.... hadn’t really met many decent people until today...” Charlie mumbled.  
This time it was Lindsay who piped up. “It’s okay, you’re safe. People in Texas are super nice, no one will hurt you or Jamaya again. You two can come home with us and we can talk there.”  
“Well, I know Jamaya is staying at Trevor’s tonight… So I guess….” She shrugged still not really sure about Michael but if Lindsay trusted him, she could to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it first story kudos would be appreciated :)


End file.
